


Falling in Love in a Pet Shop

by Mixk



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dogs, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixk/pseuds/Mixk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh cringes at the mess his dog's just made on the floor, and walks up to the register to apologize, only to have his breath taken away by the man behind the counter smiling fondly at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frikadeller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frikadeller/gifts).



> [frikadeller]() said "The local pet shop that my mom frequents to get dog food is literally called Max. Pet shop owner AU!Herc pls 8’D" and I just couldn't get the idea out of my head. (I'm also secretly hoping this'll inspire her to draw more amazing Herc/Raleigh fanart ~)

Raleigh steps foot in the shop for the first time in autumn, a couple of weeks after he's fully settled in at his new place. Moving to a new country has been hectic, and quite a change of scenery, from Alaska to Australia, but Raleigh's starting to get used to Sydney. He's completely soaked because he forgot to bring an umbrella with him, with Snow at his feet. His dog showers him with more water drops as she shakes the rain off her fur vigorously. Raleigh cringes at the mess his dog's just made on the floor, and walks up to the register to apologize, only to have his breath taken away by the man behind the counter smiling fondly at him. From the quick reviews he's read online about this pet shop, Raleigh figures the handsome ginger man is the owner. 

"Here you go, mate," the man says as he hands Raleigh a towel. 

"Thanks," Raleigh says, drying his face and hair off quickly as he tries to place the man's accent. He looks up to meet impossibly blue eyes, and he can't help but avoid the intense gaze, Raleigh's eyes traveling down instead to the man's freckled cheeks and sharp stubbly jaw.  _Damn._  He notices the name tag then that reads Herc, next to a little bulldog, and wonders what Herc is short for.

"And who's this beautiful girl?" the voice snaps Raleigh out of his thoughts, his attention back on Herc who gestures at his dog, walking around the counter to envelop Snow in a big towel. His dog, as per her usual friendly demeanor, lets Herc dry her off quite happily, her tail wagging fast. 

"Ah, this is Snow," Raleigh says, watching Herc play with his dog like they've known each other for years. He has no doubt then that Herc is as good as people have said online. "Sorry about the mess she made, by the way."

"Don't worry about it, the sign doesn't say pets welcome for nothing, eh?" Herc says, sending a grin Raleigh's way, causing his heart to honest to God  _flutter_. 

"I'm Raleigh," he blurts out, feeling his cheeks flushing furiously as he extends his hand out to Herc, who stands up to shake it with a firm grip.

"Herc Hansen," he replies, smile still in place as he points to the name tag. "Though I suppose you already knew, right?"

"Yes, well, I figured proper introductions were in order since I'm going to come here quite often from now on," Raleigh says, trying not to read too much into the pleased expression on Herc's face. 

"Are you? Haven't even had the pleasure to help you yet," Herc replies as he folds his arms across his chest, exposing just how well built he is, and Raleigh has to stop himself from staring too long. 

"You already have," Raleigh points out, crouching down at his now mostly dry husky to pet her. "But I did come here looking for some supplies. I just moved in, and I'm running out of biscuits."

"Of course, I'll show you where the food section is—not that you can get lost in this tiny place," Herc says, pointing behind him, and the way he smiles at Raleigh just keeps making his heart jump wildly against his ribcage. Raleigh fears he might be completely smitten already as he tries to collect himself and say something.

"Lead the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Raleigh has to admit he's pretty eager when he comes back to Max & co. As though the fact that it hasn't even been two days since he last came isn't enough proof of his blaring infatuation, he's brought an extra cup of coffee from his trip to the local coffee shop across the street. He still has hopes that Herc isn't aware of it. Snow is hopping excitedly around him, as eager as he is to go see Herc after her morning walk, and Raleigh's heart is beating at full speed by the time he reaches the door to the shop.

He's come to the pet shop every week for a month now, always happy to see the kind and gorgeous owner there. He tries to extract what little piece of information from Herc he can every time he comes to the shop, having come to terms with his big time crush on the man. He learns that the shop is named after its mascot, Max, Herc's bulldog that Snow loves playing with. He learns that Herc has a sweet tooth, because the bakery next to Herc's shop always gives him the leftover pastries of the day. Herc is a jogger, says it helps him clear his head, feel alive again. Herc used to be married—that one was quite upsetting to Raleigh, having killed all hope of ever having a relationship with the man; though not so surprising—and still plays with an inexistent ring around his finger, a habit he hasn't been able to beat. 

His hands are clammy when he enters the shop, heart fluttering at the sight of Herc as per usual by now, and he can already feel his cheeks flushing hot as he approaches the counter. Snow leaves his side as soon as they're inside, her paws clapping loudly on the tiled floor as she goes find Max in the back, which never fails to stir a chuckle out of Raleigh. He's relieved that at least his dog adapted to the move well.

"Morning," he says, giving Herc a smile as he sets the cup of coffee down in front of the latter. "Brought you coffee."

"You didn't have to," Herc says, looking at him with bewilderment, before he settles on a fond smile. "But thank you."

Raleigh breaks into a full smile as he watches Herc take a sip of his coffee, only remembering then the packets he took with him.

"Oh, I forgot, here's some cream and sugar," he says hurriedly, handing them to the man. He tries to hide the shiver he gets from the brush of Herc's fingers when the latters grabs a packet of sugar to pour into his coffee, unable to stop the goofy smile stuck on his face. There are days when he can hardly believe how easily and quickly he's fallen for Herc, and it's a wonder he's been able to focus at work. His kids do require his full attention during class, so that definitely helps. Herc sets his cup of coffee aside, turning his attention to Raleigh, intense and kind blue eyes boring into his, and Raleigh swears he could spend hours just staring into them if that wasn't so inappropriate.

"So, what can I do for you today? Didn't you come by just a couple days ago?" Herc asks, leaning forward on the counter in that mesmerizing way of his that makes you just feel like you're the center of his world, which Raleigh is more than happy to pretend he is.

"Ah, nothing really, thank you, I was just passing by—and um, I thought I'd bring you coffee, since you work so hard," Raleigh stammers, pausing to take a much needed breath. His awkward monologue at least gets Herc to chuckle, and Raleigh truly feels like the awkward teenager he was years ago. 

"Easy there, I wasn't grilling you or anything," Herc says, clearly amused. "But it's nice of you to have thought of an old man like me, I appreciate it. Again, you didn't have to go through all the trouble."

"I wanted to," Raleigh assures him, stopping short of touching Herc's hand, and panic seizes him when he sees the shock flash through Herc's eyes. It's getting progressively harder to control himself around Herc, Raleigh's realized, and though he's told himself countless of times to stop torturing himself like this, he has yet to listen to himself once. The truth is, he doesn't need to come to the shop so often. He knows nothing will ever happen between Herc and him, but he can't stop himself. 

A group of customers comes in the shop to save Raleigh from himself, directly asking for Herc's help. The man excuses himself to Raleigh, ever the perfect gentleman, and goes to his duties. 

"Have a good day," Raleigh says, slightly relieved when Herc returns his brief smile—the last thing he wants is to creep Herc out completely. He almost forgets about his dog in his haste to leave the shop, and turns on his heels to go towards the back of the shop. "Snow!"

"Waow, you really do have it bad."

Raleigh's startled by the voice, turning to find Mako—the veterinarian who happens to have her practice in the shop—standing at his right, who seems to have come out of nowhere. He recovers quickly from the scare she's just given him, noticing the expectant look directed at him. Mako is not only Herc's business partner, but a close friend as well, Raleigh's learned. As a result of his frequent visits to the shop, Raleigh's become friends with her as well. He's glad to count her as a friend—making friends when moving to a new country was a big worry of Raleigh's—even if she's the only one he has outside of work.

"Um, beg your pardon?" Raleigh asks, wondering just where the veterinarian came from. _Was she just hiding behind the shelves_?

"Herc," she says, stepping forward until only a couple of feet separate them, and studies him intently. "You're completely smitten with him."

"Uh...what?" Raleigh's at a loss for words, feeling a wave of panic wash over him. 

"Raleigh, I've seen how you behave around him, a toddler could figure it out," she says, heaving an exasperated sigh. "And while I enjoy seeing you acting like a lovestruck teenager, this can't be good for you."

Raleigh remains silent, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat as he tries to think of a way out of this situation. He doesn't need to be reminded of the foolish crush he's harboring for Herc, doesn't need to have the harsh cold truth slapped to his face by someone else—he does it just fine by himself. 

"I know," he says. "I'll stop, Mako."

"That's not what I meant—"

"Don't worry, I've got it under control," he cuts her off, making up his mind right there and then to finally stop harassing Herc the way he's been doing all along. Mako's right. He's starting to lose his mind, coming here so often and exposing himself to a man he's got unrequited feelings for. He makes the resolution to come here only when absolutely necessary from now on, and comforts himself in the thought that Herc will probably appreciate the respite.  

"Raleigh, I'm just telling you to go for it," Mako says, taking him aback with the suggestion. He looks at her with wide eyes, trying to figure out in what universe that can be a good idea. First, he doesn't want to go through the pain of being rejected. Second, and most importantly, he doesn't want to make things even weirder between Herc and him, to the point where he'd probably have to find another pet shop. He doesn't want to argue aimlessly with her though, and so he nods to please her.

"All right," he says with a sigh. His dog finally comes out to find him then, nudging lightly at his legs with her head. He's thankful for the clear out Snow is giving, and seizes the opportunity to end the conversation. "Next time, ok?"

Mako nods, seeming satisfied, and Raleigh's proud of himself for managing to make her buy his lie. He says his goodbyes to her, watching her go back into her office before he walks back towards the exit with Snow at his side. He's glad to see Herc still busy with customers, which allows him to leave discretely without having to confront Herc again. It'll only hurt more, saying goodbye to Herc one last time when he knows it'll be the last time he sees the man in a while—because he's come so often to the shop, Raleigh has made quite the stock of supplies at home, and thus will probably be fine for a few months. In a few long strides, he finally steps out of the shop, though not before giving one last longing look at the man who's stolen his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tun tun tun ! Here's another chapter. Did you really think I was going to leave this angst-free? Anyways, I hope you enjoy this verse, because I sure do (AUs ftw !). Let me know what you think !


	3. Chapter 3

Raleigh usually takes Snow for a walk in the morning before going to work, in the afternoon right after work, and one last time in the evening after dinner. He enjoys those peaceful walks to clear his head, he finds it easier to forget about everything when he watches his dog wander around happily. He's lucky to have found a place so close to the school, the proximity allowing him to go home on lunch break to feed Snow and keep her company. It definitely cuts down on time he could spend with his colleagues, but Raleigh doesn't mind the solitary time. It's been over a week and a half since his last trip to Herc's store, having busied himself with work, and Raleigh's walking Snow at the park near his place when he gets a very angry text from Mako. It doesn't technically read as angry, but Raleigh can picture Mako's terrifying glare very clearly in his head. Raleigh shortens the leash and catches up to Snow before replying to Mako.

Raleigh worries over his bottom lip as he reads Mako's texts again. They haven't known each other that long, but she seems to read right through his bullshit, and Raleigh doesn't know whether to see it as a blessing or a curse. Raleigh pockets his phone with a sigh, trying to ignore the way his heart constricts painfully at the thought of Herc alone in his shop, and tugs on Snow's leash to go back home. Raleigh misses Herc—damn it he does—but he's managed to refrain from going to the shop so far, and he intends on continuing on that path. It helps that he's accumulated quite the workload, what with the end of the semester approaching; it distracts him. 

Snow whines whenever they walk by the shop, eager to go in to play with her bulldog buddy, and testing Raleigh's will every single time, so he avoids that route as often as possible. That night, he comes home to an empty apartment, hugging Snow on the couch as he watches the news on television. He can barely pay any attention to the reports though, Mako's words haunting him and making his chest churn with guilt. The whole point of Raleigh avoiding Herc was to give the latter some space, and to hopefully snap out of his crush. It turns out Raleigh has no such luck, however, as his feelings for Herc seem to have only gained in strength, and that, according to Mako, Herc is worrying about him. Raleigh figures it's natural for any small business owner to worry about their regular customer breaking habit, and Raleigh doesn't give it any more thought than that.

Another week passes after that rather uncomfortable exchange with Mako, another week without seeing Herc, and as the end of the third week since his last visit to the shop approaches, Raleigh is getting really antsy. That's when Mako gives him an actual call, on a Saturday evening as Raleigh's about to reheat his lunch leftovers, and Raleigh doesn't have it in him to ignore her.

" _Raleigh, are you ok?_ " is the first thing Mako says when he answers the call, and she sounds genuinely worried.

"I am," he replies, swallowing the lump in his throat before adding, "How're you, Mako?"

" _I'm fine. I'm just concerned about you._ "

"No need to. I'm just busy with work, that's all," Raleigh tries to reassure her, though he realizes he might be doing a poor job of that.

" _Well, we should catch up some time soon_ ," Mako says with a hopeful tone, something Raleigh has rarely heard from her, and he finds it touching.

"Do you want to come over, watch a movie? I made chili," Raleigh suggests, the prospect of a quiet evening with her putting a smile on his face. Raleigh hadn't realized until now how much he missed Mako. In his attempt to put some distance with Herc, Raleigh put Mako on the sidelines, putting a damp on their blossoming friendship. 

" _That sounds great_ , _but I can't, I'm spending the weekend at Jules',_ " she replies. " _Another day?_ "

"Yeah, of course," Raleigh says, feeling both disappointed and relieved by Mako's answer. They exchange short goodbyes before hanging up, leaving Raleigh alone in his kitchen. At least he doesn't need to tidy his apartment in a rush tonight. While his chili reheats on the stove, Raleigh goes to fill Snow's bowl, emptying the last bag of dog food he had left into it. Snow walks up to him, eager to eat, and Raleigh gives her a quick scratch behind her ear before leaving her to her meal. 

After almost a month since his last trip to the pet shop, Raleigh's already short on food for Snow, and he realizes he might have overestimated the amount he'd bought. Remembering the shop being closed on Sundays, Raleigh looks in his fridge for things he could make for Snow for the next two days. Seeing no other choice, Raleigh decides to go to the store after work on Monday, when taking Snow out for her afternoon walk. He spends the rest of the weekend unable to stop thinking about Herc, and wondering how he could have possibly gotten attached so fast and hard to the man. Anyone who knows him would say his loneliness is the cause of it, but it's been almost a year now—almost a year since Yancy's death. Raleigh had always been fine on his own before, even if he was never short on friends, but he does admit Yancy's left a void in him that's been eating him up. It's one of the main reasons why he took Snow in, after all.

Come Monday, it's already late in the afternoon when Raleigh leaves the school, for he had to stay later to watch over the kids in detention—which has never been a fun activity in Raleigh's book, for every party involved. Raleigh enters the shop with Snow in tow, heart heavy in his chest from the dread and excitement that the thought of seeing Herc brings him. Snow bails on him as expected, and Raleigh watches fondly as Max meets his dog halfway between shelves.  

"Raleigh," Herc says, looking surprised to see him. Raleigh's breath hitches in his throat at the sight of Herc. The man looks exactly as Raleigh remembers him, except for the shorter hair, but other than that, Herc is as gorgeous as ever, with his impossibly blue eyes and ever present stubble, wearing nothing but a simple gray henley and jeans.  

"Hey," Raleigh greets Herc with a tentative smile as he walks up to the counter, the familiarity of the situation quelling the anxiety in him.

"How...how have you been? Haven't seen you for a while," Herc inquires, looking...awkward, almost shy. Raleigh doesn't remember seeing Herc acting like this, so different from his usual confident and charming self. 

"I've been good, just busy with work," Raleigh replies, his body already betraying him as he meets Herc's eyes, his heart beating faster in his chest and his hands getting clammy. _God, it's only been ten seconds_. "What about you?"

"Same old," Herc shrugs, the corner of his lips quirking up briefly. "Though it's been quieter without you around."

Raleigh's heart skips a beat at Herc's last words, taken aback by the sorrow he sees passing through Herc's eyes briefly, the latter averting his gaze away from Raleigh. 

"Ah well, it's almost the winter holidays, I won't be as busy then," Raleigh says, the implication that he'll come back more often hanging heavily in the air. He didn't mean to imply it, not seeing himself backing out now, for fear of disappointing Herc—even if that's unlikely to happen. He berates himself for being so weak-willed, for giving in so easily to his own desires. 

"That's good," Herc says as his face lights up, and Raleigh consoles himself in the hope that perhaps Herc doesn't mind his frequent visits after all. Herc looks so damn beautiful Raleigh wants to pinch himself, only so he can avoid staring at Herc. "Oh, and I figured you'd need this."

Herc pulls a bag of dog food from the floor behind the counter, the special brand Raleigh favors over the more common ones, and he feels touched that Herc remembered, that Herc had been expecting him all this time. It makes Raleigh regret staying away in the first place, though he has a hard time believing Herc cares that much about him. Raleigh's just one of Herc's many regular customers, or so Raleigh tells himself to keep his sanity.

"Thank you," Raleigh says as he takes out his wallet, throwing a quick glance over at Snow, who is currently pawing at Max's face. They're adorable, the two of them, and Raleigh realizes he hasn't been the only one missing this place. It makes him feel even worse to have kept Snow from spending time with her fellow canine friend. 

"You're welcome," Herc returns, and follows Raleigh's gaze, smiling softly at him when he accepts the notes from Raleigh. "You know, Max missed her."

"Huh?"

"Snow. Max missed her," Herc repeats, eyes fixated on their dogs. "You know, you could drop her off here when you go to work, if you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"I don't want to cause you any trouble," Raleigh counters, though the idea isn't that unappealing. It would mean seeing Herc every day, and the part of him—the part that has hopelessly fallen for Herc—that Raleigh's been trying to keep locked away these past few weeks is bursting free now.

"I wouldn't mind at all, Snow is a good dog," Herc argues. "But it's your call."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Herc confirms, their eyes locking onto each other. Raleigh debates this over in his head for a moment, though with Herc's earnest gaze on him, he has a hard time finding any reason not to accept Herc's offer. He does worry about Snow getting lonely all on her own while he's at work, and knowing what a playful dog she is, Raleigh can't think of a better solution for his dog than to be here at the shop, with Herc and Max to keep her company. If Raleigh gets to see Herc on a daily basis as a result, Raleigh won't complain. He's tried distancing himself, and it obviously didn't help with his crush, Raleigh reasons, so he might as well stop with the torture that he's gotten accustomed to this last month without seeing Herc.

"All right," Raleigh breaks the silence at last, looking down at the bag in his hands, and can't stop the grin spreading over his face. "Thank you, Herc."

"It's nothing, Raleigh, really."

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah. Have a good night," Herc replies, giving Raleigh the bright smile he likes to think is reserved just for him.

"You too," Raleigh says, and calls Snow over, his dog bouncing happily towards him as she untangles herself from Max. Raleigh pets Snow lightly, the bag of food securely held with one arm, and he waves Herc goodbye with his free hand before stepping out of the store. As they walk home, Snow looks at Raleigh with what seems like a satisfied expression, and he can't help but admit he feels the same, this visit to Herc having lifted his spirits, and Raleigh looks forward to tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tun tun ! An update ! I know, shocking. But I wanted to write a little something, and this is a great thing when you've started different AUs. You can choose from them and write whatever you feel like at the moment. This happens to be V-day, and though I don't particularly care for this fake holiday, I still wanted to put this chapter out for you, dear readers. I've had set some background story in my mind for this universe, and will reveal more with the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned. Hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think !


	4. Chapter 4

Raleigh has a morning routine—Yancy used to call it a protocol, because Raleigh hasn't deviated from it in years. The thing is, Raleigh likes to stick to his routine, it grounds him. He wakes up at seven like clockwork, eats breakfast and feeds Snow, goes for a morning run with Snow, takes a shower, and then goes to work. When Raleigh comes home that night after he agrees to Herc dog-sitting Snow, he realizes that he starts work earlier than Herc. As a result, Raleigh will probably find the store closed when he goes to drop Snow off tomorrow—or worse, he might find Herc at the store earlier than usual because of him. Raleigh makes a mental note to talk to Herc about this.

Raleigh doesn't want to be a bother, especially since Herc's always been so kind and amiable to him. In fact, Herc is kind to every single one of his customers. Raleigh worries that Herc's generosity might lead to people taking advantage of him. Raleigh doesn't want to be one of those people.

"Raleigh, hi!" Herc greets him at the shop's front door the next morning, opening it for him. Snow slips between Herc's legs after letting the latter pet her, going straight for Max, who is dozing in his crate behind Herc.

"H—Hey," Raleigh says, his tone faltering at the sight of Herc's beautiful face. Raleigh wishes his body and mind would stop going into awkward love-struck teenager mode as soon as he lays eyes upon Herc. "Uh. I brought you coffee and tea, I realized I don't even know which one you like better."

"You didn't have to, but thank you," Herc says as he takes the two cups from Raleigh. The little grin on Herc's face makes Raleigh's day every single time, and it reminds Raleigh why he used to come so often.

"It's the least I could do," Raleigh returns, unable to smile himself. "Listen, Herc. You don't open the store until 9:30, and it's not even 9 right now. I don't want you to impose this on you every day."

"Raleigh, I start working way before the shop opens, you know? I clean up, restock the shelves...So this is not a problem, all right?"

Raleigh wants to kiss Herc on the spot, but his brain is thankfully too numb for him to do anything but stare at Herc in awe. Raleigh snaps out of it before the staring can get too creepy.

"All right," Raleigh replies, letting out the breath he was holding before meeting Herc's gaze again. "Thank you, Herc. I'll see you later, then."  
"Have a good day," Herc says, which Raleigh returns, feeling pumped up for the day.

Raleigh goes to work in a great mood, which seems suspicious enough to earn him a few weird looks from his students. He finds it strange, because he doesn't think he's deviating that much from his usual attitude. Raleigh has to admit, however, that he has been acting a bit more irritated lately because of his abstinence from Herc. It makes his crush seem like a bad addiction, and that exasperates him even more.

With Snow in Herc's care, Raleigh doesn't need to go home today when lunch break comes. He feels strange, almost lost, not sure whether he should try to socialize with his fellow teachers or just go home anyway. The thought of having lunch with Herc is more than tempting, and Raleigh even ponders the idea of making it a regular occurrence. The idea is insane, of course, and so Raleigh decides against it. Instead he goes to the school cafeteria to join his fellow teachers.

Raleigh has been given the tour of the school, so this isn't his first time going to the cafeteria. There's a standard line for students to get a hot meal, a salad bar and another stand for dessert. It's not bad at all— certainly better than what Raleigh remembers eating as a kid—and there's even a separate line for teachers so they don't have to wait too long to get their lunch.

With his tray in hand, Raleigh walks through the vast hall, looking for the teacher's area. He feels scrutinized, and just like that, Raleigh is fifteen again, looking for a seat on his first day in high school. He was so lucky to have Yancy back then to take him under his wing and spare him a lot of high school trauma.

"Raleigh! Over here!"

Raleigh turns to the voice calling him, spotting Keith a few tables away waving at him. Keith is the other literature teacher at the school, and by far, the only teacher Raleigh's actually befriended. Raleigh wants to sigh in relief for the friendly face welcoming him in this sea of students.

"Hey, everyone," Raleigh greets the other teachers before sitting down, squinting his eyes as the sun beats on him.

"I think it's the first time I've seen you here," Keith says as Raleigh sits next to him.

"That's because it's my first time eating lunch here," Raleigh explains, digging into his pasta salad.

"Where'd you eat?" Hannah, a redhead math teacher, asks him.

"Don't tell me you ate lunch all alone in your classroom," Keith says, looking at him with a look of horror and sympathy all at once. Raleigh chuckles at that, coughing up a piece of pasta he almost chokes on.

"No, I went home to feed my dog," Raleigh says. "I don't live too far."

"What about today, then?" Keith asks.

"I found someone to look after her from now on," Raleigh replies.

"Awesome, we'll finally get to see you more often," Keith declares, giving Raleigh a genuine smile. Raleigh returns it, feeling more at ease as he gets a few more smiles around the table.

Keith has this way of welcoming you like an old friend, getting rid of any possible awkwardness. Raleigh likes that about him, and it's probably why Keith was the one to give him a tour of the school. They're actually the same age, Raleigh found out, so it has helped warming up to Keith.

"Raleigh, you're from Alaska, right?"

The question is from Felicia, Raleigh recalls as he takes a good look at the blonde physics teacher. He remembers her as being the youngest teacher in the faculty.

"Yeah."

"How've you been settling in? Must've been quite the change of scenery."

"Pretty good, I've found my marks," Raleigh says. "Though I am dreading the summer here."

"You do have pretty a fair skin, I'd stock up on sunscreen," Keith tells him, nudging him with his shoulder. "You have to come out with us for drinks next time, yeah?"

There's a shimmer of hope in Keith's light brown eyes that Raleigh finds himself drawn to, making it hard for him to refuse the offer.

"You should! No better way to get to know everyone than with drinks," Hannah adds.

"All right, yeah. Sounds fun."

The conversation goes on without a hitch, and Raleigh's more than happy to settle back and watch. He's sitting with what is already a pretty tight group of friends, and he enjoys the banter between everyone, even joins them in their laughter. The prospect of having lunch with colleagues every day doesn't sound so terrifying to Raleigh anymore.

——————————

Raleigh gets out of work late on Friday, having gotten lost in a pile of tests to grade. He doesn't like to bring work home, and tries to get as much done as possible while he's still at school. By the time he gets to the pet store, it's almost closing time.

"I'm so sorry," Raleigh says as soon as he steps inside the shop, finding Herc at the register with a book in hand, reading glasses on. The sight is enough to take Raleigh's breath away, and it makes him feel bad to disrupt Herc's peaceful reading.

"Hey, Raleigh," Herc greets him as he takes off his glasses, his tone as kind as always, a soft smile on his face. "Don't worry about it, I've had a slow day."

"Still, I'm sorry for making you stay later than necessary."

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Herc chuckles, to which Raleigh shakes his head. "All right, apology accepted."

As though on cue, Snow shows up with Max, the adorable pair attached at the hips. Raleigh crouches down to greet his dog with a hug, and is rewarded with Snow licking his face.

"I hope she hasn't been too much trouble," Raleigh says, getting up to face Herc again.

"Nah, she just keeps Max busy, you've trained her well."

"Thank you for looking after her this week, Herc, seriously."

"I've told you, it's my pleasure," Herc assures him with a smile that warms Raleigh up.

"You really don't have to keep sitting her for me though, I've been doing just fine before, going home for lunch."

"Raleigh, I offered, right? It's fine," Herc says as he squeezes Raleigh's shoulder, and the gesture sends shivers down Raleigh's back.

"Thank you," Raleigh repeats, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I should go, it's late—"

"Have you ever had piroshkis?" Herc asks Raleigh as he walks around the register, going to the front door to flip the closed sign over.

"Uh, no?" Raleigh says, a little thrown off, watching Herc walk back to him.

"The Kaidanovskys always give me way too much of their leftovers," Herc explains, and waves at Raleigh as he goes to the back of the shop, prompting him to follow. Raleigh drops the bag of dog food on the floor before doing so. As he follows Herc, Raleigh takes the opportunity to admire Herc's strong back and round ass. Herc spins around to face Raleigh as they step inside the back room, prompting him to move his gaze up from where it was directed at Herc's ass. Raleigh prays he hasn't just been caught checking Herc out, and thinks he's done a pretty good job concealing it.

Raleigh realizes he's never set foot in this room, and takes a good look of his surroundings. It looks like any typical break room, with a small kitchen on one side, and a living space on the other. Both spaces are separated by a simple wooden table, where lay various pastries.

"Would you like to help me eating these?" Herc asks, pointing at the two trays of pastries set on the table. There seems to be both savory and sweet pastries, separated in their respective tray. It does look like a lot for one person, Raleigh agrees with Herc—there's actually enough to feed four.

"Sure," Raleigh stammers as he steps aside to let the dogs barge in the room. "Though I'm pretty sure you're going to end up with leftovers anyway."

"I'll give you half of what's left, you can count on that," Herc says as he picks one bun up and takes a bite, going over to the mini fridge. "Beer?"

"Please," Raleigh says, taking a piroshki himself before taking the cold bottle handed to him. "Thanks."

They sit at the table side by side, clinking their beers together before taking the first sip. Raleigh tries not to think too much about how close he is to Herc, their shoulders and knees almost touching. He distracts himself with small talk instead.

"These are really good," he says after taking another bite of his spinach and cheese bun.

"They are," Herc agrees, finishing his piroshki. "They sell out real fast, so they end up making hundreds of these a day. So by the end of the week, they're left with more piroshkis than they can eat."

"I'm not going to complain here," Raleigh says. "I feel like I say that a lot, but I mean it. Thank you, Herc. For everything."

Herc turns to look at him then, swallowing his beer down and scrutinizing Raleigh with his oh so blue eyes.

"You're the first person I met when I moved here, and you've been so kind to me," Raleigh adds, feeling the need to explain himself. His cheeks are flushing hard under Herc's intense gaze, and he stumbles over his next words. "What I mean is, I consider you as more than my local pet stuff supplier. You're a great friend."

"Thank you," Herc breathes out, sounding like he's on the verge of breaking down. "You're a good friend, too, Raleigh."

Silence falls between them then, neither of them knowing quite what to say after that. Raleigh wants to kiss Herc badly, mesmerized by the latter's beauty.

"Got anything planned this weekend?" Herc says, cutting through the silence.

"No, not really," Raleigh says, swallowing as he remembers what day tomorrow is. "You?"

Herc shakes his head, a flash of sadness going through his expression for a second. They finish eating over small talk after that, taking Raleigh's mind off of tomorrow. It's easy talking with Herc, even when they have nothing to say.

They part ways an hour or so later, bellies full, and Raleigh feels content after that peaceful evening with Herc. He's got a bag full of piroshkis, a happy Snow at his feet, and waits for Herc to close up the store to say his goodbyes.

"I'll see you on Monday?"

"Yeah, have a nice weekend, Raleigh."

"You too, Herc."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing has been slow on my end of things, but I'm trying as hard as I can (RL is killing me!). I hope you enjoy this new chapter, consider this a little breather :) As always, let me know what you think in the comments, I love reading your thoughts.


End file.
